


Gabriel and Lucifer

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [20]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: 2 Hours West [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413118
Kudos: 8





	Gabriel and Lucifer

“Where’s Y/N and Chey?” Came Dean’s voice, making Daryl sigh.

“Chey’s room.” He muttered, not liking that he was in the dark.

Without saying anything more, Dean rushed to find the two of you. Entering the room to see the two of you laid on Chey’s bed, Chey sobbing into your neck, Dean felt his heart break. You looked up to see Dean, a sad smile passing your face.

“Chey, Uncle Dean’s here.” Chey over to Dean, getting off the bed and running towards him. Dean leant down and picked her up.

“Are the bad men gone, Unca Dean?” Chey asked through her tears.

“Yes sweetheart. All the bad men are gone.” Dean held her close, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“Where’s Unca Sam?”

“He is downstairs with Cas. He’s okay baby girl.” You looked at Dean for confirmation. He nodded and you allowed yourself to breathe a sigh of relief for the first time today. Dean moved over to the side of the bed, Chey still in his arms. “Everyone okay?”

You scoffed. “Okay? We have got to explain everything to both Chey and Daryl now. What am I gonna say?”

Dean shrugged. “You are just gonna have to tell him the truth. He can’t exactly deny what happened. How much did he see?”

You made a cutting notion across your neck, making sure Chey couldn’t see. Dean winced, knowing that this was not gonna be a easy conversation. “Who should I start with?” You asked him.

“I got her. You get him.” Dean shrugged. “Chey, how about we play dolls?” Hopefully ‘playing’ while talking this out helped her. Talk about nightmares.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me, baby girl.” You said softly, kissing her temple.

* * *

Daryl didn’t look up when you walked in. “Care to tell me what the hell that was about? Why my daughter just saw you get thrown like a rag doll?” His jaw was tight as he spoke. You took a step closer, but he held out his hand. “That’s close enough.”

“You don’t trust me?” You were hurt. How could he not trust you, you just saved his life.

“You just took a man’s head off in front of me.” He balled his hands into fists. “Do you really expect me to trust you right now? I want you to start talking, NOW.”

You swallowed down tears. “I know that you must be very confused.” He scoffed. “Look I am trying okay. These things that attacked us today, they were vampires. My brothers and I, we…we used to hunt them and other things like them. Monsters.”

“You’re crazy.” He went to get up but you quickly pushed him back down. “What are you gonna do? Kill me?”

“No, of course not. I’m not a killer.”

“ _ **I JUST SAW YOU!**_ ” He screamed at you, standing up and getting in your face.

“Please. _Please_ listen. I know it’s hard to understand but I am telling you the truth.” You sobbed. “You saw him, you ran that blade right through him and it didn’t even faze him.”

Daryl looked down to the floor. “How…How can you say monsters exist? I mean what just happened that doesn’t happen everyday.”

“I wish they didn’t exist.” You shrugged. “It would have made our lives a lot simpler. You can’t deny what you saw though.” Daryl turned away from you and began pacing.

“ _Fuck_.” You sighed. “I was _raised_ in this life. The boys were raised in this life.” Which there was nothing you could do about that now. “The _second_ they knew about Chey, they wanted out. Dean didn’t want to be off o-on hunts and be the missing uncle. That day at the park? He had shown up to tell me Sam was called off to help an old friend. That’s why he was there. So he could distract Chey, and I wouldn’t be a wreck right away.”

He looked at you, shaking his head. “Hunt? What the hell does that mean?”

You sat on the floor, leaning back against your dresser. “Their mom was killed by a demon when Sammy was 6 months old. Our dad made it his mission to track down and kill him. Along the way, he killed everything he could.” Daryl looked like he’d be sick. “To _protect_ people. People like you who are lucky enough to not know about these things. We only hunt monsters. To save lives. I was out just a couple months after I met you.”

“So you are saying that your whole family _kills_ things?” Daryl shook his head in disbelief. “What were you gonna do about Chey? Raise her to be a killer as well?” His voice grew louder.

“Shh. No, of course not. _Cause we are not killers_.” You looked down to your hands. “I would have shown her how to defend herself when she was older. But I don’t want her to be a hunter.”

“This is too much.” Daryl ran his hands over his face. “How… I don’t even know what to say right now.”

“Say that you don’t think we’re killers. You _saw_ the thing that attacked us. Just give yourself some time to think. If you want I can get Dean, Sam or even Cas to come and talk things through with you.”

“I don’t trust your brothers right now. I have just seen you kill someone. What they could do would be much worse.”

You let your head rest back on your dresser and closed your eyes. “What that vampire could have done to Chey is much worse.” You pointed out quietly.

“Y/N?” Cas stood in your doorway. “Are you still injured?”

“Not physically.”

“Emotionally?”

You shrugged. “I’m a killer, _why not_?”

Cas looked at you confused. “You are no killer. I do not understand what you mean.”

You motioned to Daryl. “Daryl doesn’t know about our old life. He thinks that the monsters we stopped are _victims_.”

“I’m not saying that. I just…” He looked to Cas. “You have to understand, I have just driven a knife through a man and he just shook it off. Then she…” He waved his arm towards you. “She just sliced his head off.”

Cas stood there staring at Daryl through his rant. He turned his head back to you. “Why did you not tell him sooner?”

You threw your hands up in exasperation. “How would I have brought that up? Oh, here is the daughter you never knew about and before I let you take that in, I also used to hunt monsters with my brothers! He would have ran a mile.”

Cas cocked an eyebrow at you. “Is that what he plans on doing now?” He gave Daryl a harsh look. “It’s a shame we don’t have Gabriel here.”

“Well, _that’s_ not very nice.” You muttered, knowing how Gabriel would have enjoyed messing with him.

“I find you should likely tell him about _Lucifer_ before anything.”


End file.
